


Toweletta

by ElegantButler



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an infinite universe. Anything can happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toweletta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThePreciousHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousHeart/gifts).



In the Southern spiral arm of the Axel galaxy lies a little blue and gold planet with a rather unique history.

Roughly two million years earlier, a tired hitchhiker wiped the neck of his bottle of Janx spirit on his towel. Finishing the bottle, he tossed it aside, then threw the towel into some branches to make a canopy.

As he slept,the branches fell into river taking the towel with them.

Like that hitchhiker, whose name was Ford Prefect due to a minor miscalculation,the towel survived the destruction of the Earth, falling into a time warp and deifting lazily in the direction of the Axel nebula, slowly building up layer after layer until it formed the core of a small planet on which a thriving society existex.


End file.
